Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present application relate to the art of a structure for mounting a battery for storing electrical energy in a vehicle
Discussion of the Related Art
PCT international publication No. 2014/069270 describes one example of a battery mounting structure in vehicles. According to the teachings of PCT international publication No. 2014/069270, a battery pack is disposed on a vehicle-body strengthening member below a floor panel. Specifically, the strength member includes a pair of side members extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a plurality of cross members for connecting the pair of side members in the width direction. The battery pack is disposed on those members, and the battery pack includes a battery case formed of a battery pack lower frame and a battery pack upper cover. In order to prevent intrusion of water and dust into the battery pack, a clearance between the battery pack lower frame and the battery pack upper cover is sealed by an annular seal member.
Since the battery case taught by PCT international publication No. 2014/069270 is maintained in a liquid-tight condition, not only a short-circuit of the battery but also rust formation of the battery case may be prevented. However, water may intrude into a clearance between the battery pack and the floor panel, and the intruding water may accumulate on the battery pack. Consequently, the intruding water may give out unusual odor and the battery pack may be rusted the by the intruding water.